


Decorating the Tree

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Snow, Snowman, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint along with Cooper, Lila and Baby Nate decorate the Christmas tree and play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating the Tree

Bruce and Clint were at the farm house. Barney and Laura had invited them for Christmas. It was Bruce's first Christmas since he came back. Right now they were preparing to decorate the Christmas tree with Cooper and Lila.  
Baby Nate was sitting on the floor and scribbling in his color book.  
Laura and Barney had gone out to shop for Christmas. So Bruce and Clint were happy to babysit and also help the kids with decorating the Christmas Tree.  
Clint was arranging the Tree while Bruce, Cooper and Lila were shuffling through the decorations.

Cooper said, "Uncle Bruce can we start decorating the Tree ?"

Bruce said, "Sure, looks like Clint has finished setting it up."

Lila said, "We should also put these on the Tree."

Both Clint and Bruce saw the Avengers themed decorations.

Clint said, "Why not, lets get started."

They were started when they heard a whine. They saw Baby Nate looking at them, holding his arms out.

Bruce said, "You all get started, I'll go get him."

Clint watched as Bruce picked Baby Nate up and Nate snuggled in Bruce's arms. Clint felt his heart melt. Nate liked Bruce a lot. He was always calm and quite when the Doctor held him. Clint suspected it was because Bruce was warm.

They finished decorating the Tree. They had put on frills, snowman, a star on the top and Avenger themed decorations. After that Clint took Lila ans Cooper outside where they played in the snow and built a snowman.  
Bruce watched them with Baby Nate in his arms. He then went to the kitchen and prepared hot chocolate for them.

Bruce said, "Guys come on in for the hot chocolate."

The kids came running with Clint behind them. As Clint was about to enter both of them heard Lila speak.

Lila said, "Uncle Clint, you have to kiss Uncle Bruce. Mistletoe."

Clint chuckled and kissed Bruce on the lips.

They both heard Cooper and Lila cheering while Baby Nate clapped his hands.

Bruce said, "Merry Christmas, Clint."

Clint said, "Merry Christmas, Bruce."


End file.
